From the prior art according to the present invention there are many hydrocarbon fuels additives. However practice demonstrates that the effectiveness of most additives has not been proven yet.
The task that underlies the present invention and the achievable technical result is to reduce the hydrocarbon fuel consumption in gasoline and diesel internal combustion engines, boiler units, and, accordingly, increase the efficiency of these devices, as well as to extend an arsenal of tools to reduce the hydrocarbon fuel consumption and improve the efficiency of internal combustion engines and boiler units.